Operation Supercharge
"Operation Supercharge" is the tenth level in Call of Duty 2. Characters *John Davis (playable) *Captain Price The following sections are a walkthrough. Walkthrough Getting started The player starts in a desert behind a tank. Follow the tank to a trench line. There will be troops at the line, but the tank will take them out. There's a tunnel in the center of the trench. Run past the tank and get into it. There are about four troops hiding behind junk. One is at the start, one's at the wide part of the cave, one near the end and one just past the end. Don't waste a grenade on these enemies, they will be needed later on. File:osspawn.png|The spawn. File:ostotunnel1.png|Going to the tunnel. File:ostunnel11.png|In the tunnel. File:ostunnel12.png|In the tunnel. File:ostunnel13.png|At the end. Destroying Gun 1 After the tunnel, the player will be in another patch of desert. Take a right until seeing a tank, then go up and follow it. This time, take out the Lee-Enfield and snipe anybody on the ridge, be aware there are MG42 gunners around the ridge. Follow the tank as it moves, then turn right when it stops. The player should see a trench. Go in it and keep going until seeing a path on the left. Go up it and go through the tunnel. When out of the tunnel, the player will be in front of an enemy manning an MG42. Eliminate this threat, then go forward until seeing another path, then go right and enter the bunker. Going forward would lead to a dead-end. There's an MG42 gunner just past the entrance to the bunker, so either run by quickly and take him out, or snipe him. There are some exploding barrels behind him, so try to aim for them if possible. When he's dead, go in and go down the ladder. The player will be deeper in the bunker. There are troops behind the doorways, so toss a grenade when near a doorway. Keep going left until seeing an MG42 sitting in front of a firing hole. Go to its left and the player will see a tunnel. Go through it. At the end of the tunnel, the player will be outside again. Follow the path leading to a FlaK 88 with enemies manning it. Toss a grenade at them, go back and snipe the survivors. When they're out, go forward and come to some troops manning MG42s in the distance. Take out the Lee-Enfield and snipe them quickly. As the player gets closer to the guns, there will be another bunker entrance to the left. When the player is near, a troop will come out. Toss a grenade into it once near it. Image:osdesert1.png|The first desert patch. Image:osdesert1tank.png|Get behind the tank on the left. Image:ostotrench1.png|Going to the trench. Image:ostrench11.png|Go through this tunnel... Image:ostrench12.png|...and you'll end out here. Image:ostrench1right.png|Go into the bunker, but watch out for the gunner. Image:osbunker11.png|Go down the ladder. Image:osbunker12.png|Be careful in this bunker; troops are behind every doorway. Image:osbunker1exit.png|The bunker's exit is just past the MG42 on the right. Image:osgun1.png|The first gun. Image:osmg42s.png|Near the MG42s. Take a left and go into the pseudo-bunker. Gun 2 There will be a series of small concrete paths with tanks rolling over the player. At the end of each path are a few troops, so stay back, take out the sniper rifle and eliminate any threats. The player will have to do this twice. At the end of the second time, the player will be lead into a bunker that has another gun. Toss a grenade. It should take out everybody in one shot. If not, go in there and finish them off with the SMG. When the crew is dead, go back to the entrance, but take a left in the middle and there will be another tunnel. Go through it. Image:osconcrete1.png|Concrete hall 1. Image:osconcrete2.png|Concrete hall 2. Image:osgun2.png|Gun 2. Gun 3 The player ends up in another desert. Go to the right until finding a nearby tank. Get out of the trench and follow the tank until it explodes. The player must turn, facing the trench previously exited and another tank will be rolling through. When it gets close, go behind it and follow it to another trench. Once at the trench, there are a few enemies hiding behind crates, get behind the tank, lean and open fire with the rifle. When the troops are out, go in and take a left into the concrete path. The player will end up at a fork. Go right and end up at another gun. Toss a grenade to take out most of the crew in one shot, then snipe the survivors. Sometimes, the tank the player followed will blow it up. Image:osdesert2.png|The second patch of desert. Image:osdesert2deadtank.png|This tank will explode before getting all the way, so look back and find another one. Image:ostogun3.png|Heading to Gun 3. Image:osfork.png|The fork. Image:osgun3.png|The third gun. Sometimes one of your tanks will destroy it before you get to it, as shown here. Gun 4 Go back to the fork and take a left. Go through a brief desert patch, and end up in front of a trench that leads to the next gun. There are quite a few troops in the trench and at the gun, the player should snipe them instead of rushing them. Stay back and eliminate everybody in the trench and at the Flak Gun. One of the enemies might set up a smoke screen at the trench. When everybody is dead, go into the trench and go past the gun. Image:osgun4.png|Snipe here to take out the troops in the trench and at the gun. Watch out for a smoke grenade that might go up. Gun 5 As the player keeps going, there will be a door on the right side. There are some troops just past it, toss a grenade to flush them out. There's a lot of crates scattered throughout the trench that the troops will use, advance slowly. Keep going until the player sees a gun in the distance. Take out the rifle and snipe the operators, then scan the trench that leads to the gun and take out the troops there. They like to hide behind the junk, the player might have to wait before they pop their heads out. Image:osdoorguys.png|Watch out for troops just past the door on the right. Image:ostrench2.png|Going through a trench. The fifth gun is in the very back. Image:osgun5.png|Sniping the fifth gun's operators. Bunker Clearing After taking out the last gun, the player will have to clean out a bunker. Under the tent, on the right side, is a door. Price will place a bomb on it, the user may want to stay clear of the explosion. After the bomb has exploded, go into the bunker. The main room has crates in the center and troops on the left and right sides of the room. Once in the main room, toss two grenades (one on the left and one on the right), wait until they explode, do away with any enemy threats left standing. When the bunker is clear, take a left to see a tunnel. Image:osprice.png|Price placing the bomb on the door. Run! Image:osbunker2.png|The main room in the second bunker. Image:oscomoverview.png|Overlooking your last objective. Taking Over the Com Center The player will be at a trench that is overlooking a small farm. Take out the rifle and snipe the troops on the roof and on the ground, then go forward. Enter the building on the far-right. That's the Com Center. Go in and clean it out with the SMG and grenades. There's a troop in the actual Com room (which is to the right when on the second floor), toss a grenade to catch him off guard. One last truck full of troops will drive up, but the player can snipe them from the Com Center as they're getting into position. They will head to a trench just past the well in front of the center, the player can snipe them from there. When all the troops are dead, go into the Com room and use the flashing radios. Regroup with the allies at the back of the house to exit the map. osincoming.png|Incoming troops coming from the right. ostocenter.png|Going to the center. osradio.png|The radio. osexit.png|Exit. Weapon Loadout Transcript Trivia *After clearing the second FlaK 88, look to the right of the room. The player should see a table with an original Call of Duty med kit. *Also, If one looks with the sniper rifle, they can see what appears to be MacGregor's squad following a Crusader Tank. **Also like from above, one can sometimes see two MacGregors and they can either hold a Thompson, a Kar98k or his Lee-Enfield. Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels